Modern-day organizations entail real-time data measurements, critical for operational requirements, from multiple data sources. Such data sources may be intrinsic or extrinsic to the organizations. Examples of intrinsic data sources may include customer relationship management (CRM) software, supply chain management (SCM) software, human resource management (HRM) software, and/or other such enterprise resource management (ERP) software modules. Examples of extrinsic data sources may include external data sources, websites, database servers, and the like. For example, the CRM software may generate data that may be required to draw useful insights therefrom to support decision-making and provide a competitive edge to the organization.
One significant use case of such multi-source data, also called data views, may be that of the healthcare industry, which maintains various types of records of human subjects collected from disparate data sources. Examples of such data views may include medical diagnosis information, medical insurance information, hospital data, demographic data, and/or other medical history data associated with the human subject. The multi-source data (or multi-view data) associated with the healthcare industry may be analyzed using various statistical techniques to identify trends and categories within the dataset based on a certain criteria (such as a medical or insurance default risk profile of a human subject).
However, there may be several inherent challenges in the analysis of the data views. For instance, the multi-view data may be of mixed data types, such as categorical and numerical data types. Further, the number of dimensions, such as number of data fields, associated with each data view may be significant and/or different with respect to each other. In addition, to generate meaningful insights, it may be challenging to simultaneously model dependencies both within each data view and between different data views across the different data sources. Thus, a technique is required to efficiently process such multi-view data in real time to overcome the aforesaid challenges.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skilled in the art through comparison of described system with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.